1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device for preventing delay for the secure locking of the webbing for a seat belt occurring when the retractor for the webbing is initially locked during an emergency by an emergency locking mechanism of the retractor, thereby restraining the webbing quickly and reliably from being further drawn out when the retractor is locked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one type of such locking devices, there has heretofore been proposed a device in which, by utilization of the tension of the webbing during the emergency, a drum base member rotatably supporting a rotatable drum on which the webbing is wound partly is caused to rock about a pivot thereof and the webbing is held and restrained between the drum and a portion of a base member which rockably supports the drum base member. In such a type of locking device, when the webbing is held and restrained, both a shaft of the retractor on which the webbing is wound in layers and the aforementioned rotatable drum must be locked by some sensor or other which may sense an emergency. However, if an attempt is made to accomplish this by a single sensor, the construction of the sensor would become complicated and the reliability thereof would be reduced. Provision of discrete sensors would also encounter similar problems.